


The Past that Haunts Us

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, Dean Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Eventual Sabriel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Castiel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean awakens in his bed in a cold sweat with his heart feeling like it is going to leap from his chest.  He calms himself, by chanting in his head, “You’re safe… that is in the past… you’re safe.” A warm arm wraps around him and he tries not to stiffen or pull away.  He doesn’t fully succeed.





	1. Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the darkest fic I've ever written. I'm going to need you guys comments and support to see it through.
> 
> *Warning: graphic depiction of rape. Not between Cas and Dean.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-7_10_2018_ac492317-f098-422f-82b4-825277d10469_zps6ktqitke.jpg.html)

The Past that Haunts Us  
Chapter One – Time Doesn’t Heal All Wounds  
*Warning: graphic depiction of rape. Not between Cas and Dean.

Dean is sprawled on his stomach and his hands are being held above his head. His legs are being forcibly spread apart by the bad smelling alpha. Dean cries out, “No!” but the alpha just pushes Dean’s face down hard into the mattress cutting off his cries and his air supply. He doesn’t want the bad alpha but he is too small and weak to fight him off. Dean is only 14 years old and a newly presented omega.

Dean isn’t in heat and he is resisting so when the alpha slams his huge cock in his hole it hurts. It hurts so bad Dean blacks out momentarily. When he comes back to this horrible reality, the alpha has knotted him. Instead of waiting for the knot to go down, the brute forcibly pulls himself from Dean. Dean can feel the scalding hot pain of his hole ripping and the hot blood running down his thigh.

Dean awakens in his bed in a cold sweat with his heart feeling like it is going to leap from his chest. He calms himself, by chanting in his head, “You’re safe… that is in the past… you’re safe.” A warm arm wraps around him and he tries not to stiffen or pull away. He doesn’t fully succeed.

“Dean. Babe what’s wrong?” Cas says in his unbelievably deep sleep hazed voice.

“Nothin Cas. Go back to sleep.” Dean says because he’s not sure he can talk about his flashback dream again and not lose it. Time it seems doesn’t heal all wounds.

“Dean your heart is racing and you’re in a cold sweat.” Cas pauses hoping Dean will confide but Dean starts shaking and Cas’ heart breaks for his mate. “You had the dream again didn’t you?”

“Yeah Cas.” Dean gets out before he dissolves into sobs. Cas sits up and pulls Dean into his lap. Dean buries his face in Cas’ chest soaking the front of his mates t-shirt with his scalding hot tears. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing to me sweetheart. I’m your mate and I’m here for you. If I could go back in time and stop that from happening to you I would.” Cas continues to rock his omega until the tears dissolve into dry hiccups. “Will you be alright for a moment? I’m going to go get you a glass of water.”

“Yes. Thank you.” Dean says as he untangles himself from his lover’s body. “I love you.”

“I know and I love you the most. Be right back.” Cas says kissing Dean on the forehead. The alpha pads off to the kitchen to do the one tangible thing he can do for his mate. If Cas had his way he’d hunt that fucking alpha, who violated the love of his life, and rip his throat out. All he can do though is get Dean a glass of water and hold him through the aftershocks of reliving the worst moment of his life. It’s been 12 years since it happened but the memory rips Dean raw every time like it was yesterday. 

After Dean drinks his water and drifts off to sleep in Cas’ arms, the alpha remains awake. His own mind starts to wonder over the past that brought him here. How his path led him directly to Dean.


	2. Gabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depictions of injuries due to child abuse.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-7_10_2018_ac492317-f098-422f-82b4-825277d10469_zps6ktqitke.jpg.html)

The Past that Haunts Us  
Chapter Two – Gabe

Castiel lays in bed holding his precious omega in his arms. As his mind drifts back to the summer when he was ten years old that altered the course of his life forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel is 5 hours into the 6 hour bus ride back from summer camp. He has been gone six weeks and he misses his big brother Gabriel. Castiel lives with his two adult brothers, Michael and Luc, along with Gabriel who is 15. Their father disappeared when Cas was a baby and their mother died two years ago. Michael and Luc were given custody after their mother’s death.

Michael and Luc are alphas and they have taken over the family business. Novak Real-estate is a small but fairly successful business. Gabriel is Castiel’s favorite brother. The others they kind of scare Cas. Gabriel on the other hand is a riot. He is so funny and Cas follows him around everywhere. It’s been hard to be away from him so long with no contact. Cas wrote letters but got none back which he found odd. Maybe Gabe was just busy.

The bus drops him off in front of his white two story house. Castiel drags his duffel up the sidewalk and onto the front porch. The door is unlocked and he drags the bag through the front door leaving it in the floor in the foyer. “Gabe… you home!” There is no answer. 

Cas takes the stairs two at a time. When he gets to Gabe’s door it is ajar. The first thing he notices is the lump under the blankets, which must be Gabe. “You’re in bed in the middle of the day. Are you sick?” The lump moves slightly but no response. Castiel pulls back the covers and what he finds makes him drop to his knees. Gabriel is bloody and bruised. His face is a mosaic of old and new bruises. Gashes litter his cheeks and forehead. His clothes are ripped and shredded and covered in blood, some old and some new. Underneath the smell of blood Cas is able to scent a new change in his brother. He has presented and he is an omega.

“Gabriel… dear god what happened to you?” Cas is fighting back tears. Gabriel’s eyes open but he does not speak. “Who did this?” Cas pleads. Gabriel still doesn’t speak just looks at Cas with a mix of fear and shame. “We need to get you to the hospital.” Gabriel looks at Cas with the saddest lost expression and Cas loses his battle and the tears start streaming down his face.

Castiel does the only thing he knows to do. He calls an ambulance. When they get to the hospital they won’t let Cas go back with Gabriel. Instead he sits in the waiting room trying not the cry again. The sheriff comes to talk to him. She is a nice blond lady beta who introduces herself as Sheriff Donna. “Do you know what happened to your brother?” she asks.

“No, I came home from camp and found him that way.” Cas says as a single tear slides down his face.

“It’s okay sweetheart. Can I get you anything?” She asks.

“No, I just want to see my brother.” Cas pleads.

“Okay, I’m going to go back and talk to Gabe. I’m going to get you back there as soon as I can okay?” Donna promises.

“Thank you.” Is all Cas can get out. Donna smiles at him and goes through the doors into the emergency room.

Castiel does eventually get to see his brother. Cleaned up he looks worse. The doctors had to put sixty stitches in his face. He has broken ribs, a fractured arm, a cracked partially healed pelvis, a scratched cornea, five broken toes, and six broken fingers. Gabriel won’t talk. He just stares. Donna was able to get Gabriel to say that Michael and Luc had been beating him for the past five weeks since he presented as an omega. Michael and Luc are behind bars.

Castiel sits by Gabe’s bed holding his hand. His brother cries from time to time. Cas crawls into the hospital bed gently and holds his big brother. Gabriel’s silence continues. Castiel doesn’t know what is going to happen to them. They have no guardians now. The one thing Cas knows is he won’t be separated from his brother. He can’t bear it.


	3. New Home

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-7_10_2018_ac492317-f098-422f-82b4-825277d10469_zps6ktqitke.jpg.html)

The Past that Haunts Us  
Chapter Three – New Home

It’s been three weeks since Cas came home to find his brother, Gabriel beaten and bloodied. Gabe still won’t talk but Cas has accepted it. He stays by his side and holds his hand or hugs him. One day Cas hopes he’ll hear Gabe tell a joke again or laugh at something silly. For now Cas waits and watches.

Social services managed to track down their father’s sister. Their only living relative that is not in jail. They’ve never met her and know only what the social worker told them. Her name is Amara, she is a beta and she lives in Kansas. She coming to get them and take them home with her. When Cas tells Gabriel, his brother pulls him into the hospital bed with him and holds him tight. Cas isn’t sure if Gabriel is okay with going to live with Amara. One thing Cas does know is Gabriel is happy not to be separated from him. 

Castiel wakes in the middle of the night to Gabriel screaming in his sleep. “No stop! Please!” Castiel rushes to the hospital bed and tries to gently wake Gabe. His big brother’s eyes fly open and for a moment they are terror stricken. As his eyes focus on Castiel, he calms. Cas pulls his chair up next to the bed and holds his brother’s hand the rest of the night. Those screams are the first words he has heard Gabriel speak. He fights back the tears because he has to be strong for Gabe.

The morning Gabriel is released from the hospital, Amara arrives. She shows up wearing a fancy black dress and driving a black BMW. Cas and Gabriel look at each other with quizzical looks. She takes them for burgers and ice cream before heading to Kansas. Castiel decides she's okay. Gabriel gives her a wane smile when she hugs them both. Gabriel still doesn’t speak.

Castiel is beside himself when they get to their aunt’s house. It is huge and fancy. Gabriel looks weary and delays getting out of the car. Cas feels intimidated by the house he feels needs its own zip code. Amara gives them their own rooms but Cas sleeps with Gabe every night. Gabriel has nightmares every night and Cas has to be there to wake him and comfort him. Cas misses the days when Gabriel didn’t have tear stained cheeks.

Soon they will have to go back to school. Castiel worries Gabe won’t do well. He still doesn’t talk and he is ashamed of his scares. Cas tells him they are nothing to be ashamed of and that he is proud of him. Gabe hides his face in Cas’ shoulder. He’s crying again and Cas can’t help but cry with him. Cas is determined to get his big brother through this.

Amara makes an appointment with a child therapist. When it is time to go in Gabe won’t go in by himself. He clings to Cas until they agree to let him accompany him. The session mostly consists of the therapists he asks them to call him simply Garth telling Gabe he is safe. Gabe just stares at him. “Gabriel can you tell me what you feel right now?” Garth asks.

Gabe leans into Cas’ side and whispers in his ear. “I’ve felt better but if he brings out that sock puppet again I’m done.” Castiel giggles because those are the most beautiful words he’s heard Gabriel utter. Cas reasons if his brother humor is intact then they have a shot at him coming out of this. Gabe doesn’t say anything else that day but Cas takes it as a sign that they making progress.


	4. Brothers

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-7_10_2018_ac492317-f098-422f-82b4-825277d10469_zps6ktqitke.jpg.html)

 

The Past that Haunts Us  
Chapter Four - Brothers 

Cas is brought back to the present when Dean stirs in his arms. Dean's face crinkles up into a grimace briefly before smoothing out again. Cas runs his fingers through the omega's hair and places a kiss along his jaw. Dean's scruff tickles him and he fill sadness pull at Cas' heart. Why did life have to be so rough on the people he loved? 

Cas' phone vibrates on the night stand. He eases away from Dean momentarily to grab it. It's a response from Sam, Dean's little brother. Cas had texted him earlier when he had gone to the kitchen to get Dean water.

Sam: How is he?  
Cas: I've gotten him back to sleep but I think this is going to be a flare up of his PTSD.  
Sam: What can I do?  
Cas: Come over for lunch tomorrow around noon. Don't mention it just let him talk about it on his own terms.  
Sam: Okay Cas. I'm glad he has you.  
Cas: And I him. Dean is my world.  
Sam: I know. See you soon.

Cas places his phone back on the nightstand. Dean whimpers in his sleep. Cas quickly snuggles back up to Dean and rubs circles into shoulders. Dean settles again and Cas breathes a sigh of relief. Dean and Gabriel, the two most beautiful souls Cas has ever known, are the two most tortured yet bravest people he's ever known. Cas falls back into reverie.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Amara spared no expense when it came to buying clothes and supplies for Gabriel and Cas to start school with. She threw money at them like it was nothing. Emotionally though she was unavailable. Cas and Gabriel spent most of their time alone in the big house. Gabriel still only talked minimally. Cas was okay with that because they had developed a kind of silent language between themselves.

Cas had taken to reading to Gabriel. They traveled from the shire to the precipice of mount doom together. They solved crimes with John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. They followed a rabbit with a pocket watch down a rabbit hole. They languish with Robinson Crusoe on his island and chased Dracula across Europe with Jonathan Harker. Gabriel's guilty pleasure was Pride and Prejudice. His older brother had a thing for Mr. Darcy. The retreat into the fantastical had become a balm for both of them.

The first day of school Cas reluctantly had to part from his brother since Gabe was is high school and Cas just in middle school. The whole day Cas was distracted wondering how Gabriel was coping. That evening Gabriel was quiet until they crawled into bed together. "Cas."

"Yeah Gabe." Cas answered laying his head on his big brother's shoulder.

"I wish I could be like everyone at school. They talk about music, movies and parties. They smile and they have light behind their eyes. I feel dark. Like storm clouds fill my mind. There is no calm up here." Gabriel says tapping his head. "It is a never ending current of fear, dread, anxiety, and pain. I can't turn it off. It just roars inside. I feel like I'm going to burn out."

"Listen to me. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again. I love you Gabe and I'm never leaving you again." Cas said trying to keep the hot tears from falling.

"When did you become so grown up little Cassie. I'm the big brother. I'm supposed to protect you." Gabe said as he carded his hands through Cas dark unruly locks.

"We'll protect each other. Just keep talking to me Gabe. We can work through this together. I know it." Cas said trying to imbibe all the confidence he could into his voice.

"Even if you're the only one I'll always talk to you." Gabriel said as he kissed Cas' forehead before they both gave themselves over to sleep.

~~~~~~

Cas gets out of bed around 10am. Dean still sleeps, and Cas takes care not to disturb him. He showers before going to the kitchen to prepare lunch for Sam, Dean and himself. Sam and Dean's new brotherly bond is still new and fragile. They had been estranged for over a decade. Cas had been reluctant at first in his support for it. Sam had been a negative in Dean's life for so long.

Cas couldn't understand how someone's secondary gender could cause family to do such horrible things to their kin. Sweet Gabriel beaten almost to death by his big brothers who were supposed to be his guardians. And beautiful Dean scorned and abandoned by his father and brother at 14. How could anyone be so cruel.

Dean had only ever briefly talked about the night he went into his first heat. Dean's father John was a prideful and harsh alpha. He had raised both Sam and Dean with his view that any gentleness was weakness. Dean had done his best to live up to his father's ideals but the night Dean woke up with a fever and the sickly sweet smell of heat rolling of him, John snapped. At the time they lived in motels. They went where John could find odd jobs. That next morning Dean found himself being abandoned by his family. John and Sam had packed up early and left. John had left Dean enough cash for a week and then harshly said, "You can sell your slutty omega pussy after that to get by." Sam had said nothing. He just quietly followed his father out the door.

Dean never said if John physically hurt him but the words had been enough. They were the first cracks in what now was the damage Dean had to overcome everyday to function. If Cas had a time machine he'd go back and scoop Dean up before any of those words or deeds had been done to him. Sadly he could only support Dean in the present and hope that he could protect him from more harm. Dean was brave but Cas wished that he didn't have to be.

There was a soft knock on the door around 11:30. It was Sam. "You're early." Cas whispered.

"Wanted to help you prepare lunch. Dean still asleep?" Sam followed Cas' lead and whispered.

"Yeah. He finally looked so peaceful and I could bare to wake him. It was a bad one last night. He wouldn't give me any details but I'm pretty sure it was "that night" that bastard..." Cas trailed off choking on his whole words.

Sam pulled Cas into a hug, "We will find him. I promise you that much Cas. I have failed Dean so many times but I won't fail him in this. When we find that alpha we are giving no quarter. He's dead" Sam said sounding fiercely convicted.

"Shhh... we can't let Dean know. At least not until it's done." Cas said pulling away from his alpha brother-in-law. Cas was still getting used to the moose hugging him. At their first meeting Cas couldn't even look at Sam without growling. Castiel was so protective of Dean and upon meeting someone who had cause his mate emotional harm he found it hard to control his alpha rage. It had been a couple of years now but Cas had gradually warmed to Sam. Sam had been under the influence of his father which didn't give him a get out of jail free card though. Castiel could understand it and gradually forgive him. He warned Sam if he ever hurt Dean in that way again it would be his body Cas would be burying.

The two alphas worked side by side making lunch in the kitchen. Soon Dean would awake and they would have ascertain just how bad Dean's backslide was.


	5. From Good to Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for warnings spoilers

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-7_10_2018_ac492317-f098-422f-82b4-825277d10469_zps6ktqitke.jpg.html)

 

The Past that Haunts Us  
Chapter Five - From Good to Bad

Dean emerged from the bedroom when Sam and Cas about had lunch ready. They had made burgers which were both a favorite of Cas and Dean. "Hey Sammy. Why are you here?" Dean said with sleep still evident in his voice.

"I took Gabe to his appointment this morning and since I was in the area I thought I'd drop by. Don't really need an excuse to see my big brother do I? Cas was making lunch so I thought I'd pitch in." Sam said crossing the room and hugging Dean.

When Dean pulled out of the hug he explained, "Those burgers smell awesome!"

"Let's eat while they hot." Cas said as Dean crossed the room to him. When Dean made it to Cas he nuzzled into his side like a cat. Cas pulled him in tight hugging him. Dean stole a chaste kiss before sitting at the table.

"How's Gabe today, Sam?" Dean asked before taking a bit of his burger.

"He was upset when I first got there." Sam noticing Cas' alarm put up his hand in a placating gesture. " He is okay. He'd just misplaced his keys. We found then in all places in the fridge. I dropped him off at work before coming here." Sam and Gabe had developed a relationship of sorts. Sam had taken a shine to Cas' brother right away. As far as Cas could tell nothing romantic was going on. 

At first Cas had been weary of their friendship but when Cas saw how much Sam genuinely enjoyed Gabriel's company he conceded. Anytime Gabriel needed anything, Sam was there at a moments notice. It allowed Cas to focus on Dean more while knowing Gabriel was taken care of. Gabriel was able to live on his own but he couldn't drive. He also didn't do well in public places on his own. Sam stepped in gladly, taking Gabe grocery shopping, to all his doctor's appointments, and Sam even took him to get glasses when he realized Gabriel was having trouble reading recipes at the bakery. Sam's love for Gabriel had done a lot toward redeeming the alpha in Cas' eyes.

"Did Gabriel say how business was at the bakery?" Cas asked as he handed Sam then Dean a beer.

"He working on a huge wedding cake right now. He was grumbling about marzipan when he got out of the car." Sam said smiling.

Cas chuckled, "He loves baking one moment and the next he wants to burn the place down." They all laughed at that. 

"I think he wants us to come over this weekend. He said something about making your favorite pie, Dean." Sam said watching Dean reaction.

Dean was stone faced for a moment then he gave a wane smile and said, "Sounds fun." Cas and Sam gave each other considering looks. It wasn't completely a positive reaction but they would take it. Dean wasn't quite himself but it wasn't as bad as they anticipated.

After they finished eating Dean and Sam went to the living room to watch Tv. Cas stayed in the kitchen to clean up and to think. Gabriel was doing well considering just how bad things had got for him.  
~~~~~~~~~~

It took Gabe a while but he got back to talking and became social again. He graduated high school and went on to culinary school. Gabriel was a week away from graduating when they were informed Michael and Luc were out on parole. Part of their parole was they were to have no contact with Cas or Gabe. It did little to set them at ease.

Cas was seventeen. He had presented as an alpha the year before. Cas didn't feel any different really. The only real change was he was even more protective of Gabriel. Amara wasn't around much. She started disappearing a lot. The last time she was around she signed over the house to Gabriel and Cas. She bought a car for them to share and set up an allowance for them. That was three months ago and they hadn't seen her since. It was like their father all over again. Amara's lawyer Crowley checked in on them. Made sure the bills got paid and kept their allowance coming. In a way it wasn't different. Amara had always been distant. 

In a few months Cas would be 18 and he would be graduating high school. Cas planned to go to college and get a degree in English and Literature. He wanted to be an author. Gabriel supported him since books had played a big role in Gabriel's recovery.

Gabriel was so excited the night of his graduation. The ceremony was going well until Cas spotted two unwelcome familiar faces. Michael and Luc were in the back row. Cas wanted to go physical throw them out himself but he knew that would probably not go well and he didn't want to make a scene unless absolutely necessary. He stepped out of the auditorium and called the police. They had already been alerted about the emergency protection order so they responded right away but not before the damage was done.

Gabriel's name was called and he walked across the stage to get his diploma. Michael and Luc stood up and started screaming, "Useless omega, Omega whore, knot slut!" They probably would have done more but the cops arrived and handcuffed them. Cas scanned the crowd looking for Gabe. When he found him his heart sank. Gabe was crumpled in a heap by the stairs of the stage.

Cas rushed to Gabe, "Can you stand?" When Gabe looked up at Cas he was confronted with the same eyes Cas seen when he pulled that blanket back all those years ago. Cas was able to get Gabe to the car. He didn't speak. 

When they got home Gabriel went straight into the bathroom. He had been in there for a while and Cas couldn't hear any water running. Cas banged on the door. No answer. The door was locked. "Gabe open the door!" No answer. No movement. Finally Cas instincts overrode him and he kicked down the door. Gabriel was on the floor motionless in a pool of his own blood. His wrists were slit vertically up his arm. "Oh God!" Cas grabbed towels and wrapped them around the wounds trying to slow the bleeding. He grabbed the phone and called an ambulance. 

In those few minutes it took the paramedics to get there Cas had cried enough tears to soak his shirt. The paramedics had to pull Cas away. He had sat there holding towels over Gabriel gasping wound praying his brother was going to make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depiction of attempted suicide


	6. Shock and Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor. Please excuse inaccuracies.

The Past the Haunts Us  
Chapter Six - Shock and Recovery

When Cas finished in the kitchen he checked in on Sam and Dean. They were watching an action flick with lots of explosions. Sam said he would stick around until it was time for him to pick Gabriel up from work so Cas went to his office to get some work done on his book. Try to anyway. Cas found his mind wondering back to when he thought his life had hit rock bottom.

~~~~~~~~~

Castiel sat in the emergency waiting room covered in his brother's blood. He had dried tears staining his face. He felt cold. All the noises of the hospital felt distant and faint. He felt himself tilting forward against his will. He had almost fallen out of the chair when a strong hand pulled him back from the precipice.

"Hey there brother! You don't look so good." Cas looked up into the blue eyes of a male nurse with a Cajun accent. "Let's get you checked out." The nurse said in a comforting way.

"I'm not hurt.... it's my brother." Cas manage to get out.

"You may not be physical hurt but I think you might be going into shock. That's just as dangerous. My name is Benny." The nurse said extending his hand. 

"Castiel." Cas said in a wavering voice. Benny pulled Cas out of the chair and into an open exam room. Benny got him as comfortable as he could and gave him a glass of orange juice.

"I'm going to have Dr. Moseley come check on you. Just to be safe. Drink all that orange juice and I'll be right back" Benny said giving him a wink.

Cas obeyed. Fifteen minutes later Benny came in accompanied by a kind faced older women. "Hi there sweetheart. I'm Dr. Moseley. You've been through quite a lot today. Let's get you checked out." She patted his shoulder in a motherly way.

"My brother?" Cas said hoping to get any news.

"I'm sorry sugar. There's no new yet. They know where you are and Benny here is going to keep on top of it for you." Dr. Moseley said and Benny gave him a confident nod.

Dr. Moseley gave him a good checking over. She said he was in light shock. She had him drink more juice. Told him to lay back on the exam table and try to relax. She had Benny go scrounge him up something for Cas to eat. Soon Cas was feeling more alert and less likely to pass out. Benny found him some scrubs to put on so he could take off his bloody clothes.

When Cas finally got word of his brother he was devastated. Gabriel was in a coma on life support. He had gone into cardiac arrest and had gone without oxygen to his brain for way too long. They didn't know if he would wake up and if he did they weren't sure how much brain damage he would have.

Cas collapsed to the waiting room floor. Benny helped him up into a chair. Hot tears steamed down his face as Cas just shut down.

~~~~~~~~~

Cas realized he had not typed a word in the last twenty minutes. He saved what little progress he had made. He went into the living room to find Dean asleep against Sam's shoulder. "How long has he been asleep?" Cas whispered.

"Maybe thirty minutes." Sam whispered back. Dean stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey there. You want to come take a nap with me on the bed. Sam has to go pick Gabe up." Cas said in a low voice.

"Sounds good. Sorry I fell asleep on you Sammy." Dean answered as he took Cas hand to get up.

"No problem bro. I don't mind being a pillow." Sam said with a chuckle.

After Sam left, Cas curled up to Dean in their bed as the big spoon. Dean's breathing evened out and Cas knew his omega was asleep. He on the other hand was wide awake mind still racing with memories.

~~~~~~~

Gabriel remained in a coma for three weeks. Cas would stop by the hospital every morning on his way to school. Every evening he'd stay until he had to go home to sleep. Some nights he'd stay there. It was a Friday evening and Cas was doing his Physics homework when Gabriel started to stir. Cas ran and got a nurse. The doctor arrived soon after and confirmed Gabriel was in fact waking up. It took two hours before Gabe opened his eyes. He looked confused at first until his eyes focused on Castiel. "CCCCC-Cas" Gabriel weakly stuttered. Cas thought it was the best sound he ever heard.


	7. Patient Love

Cas must have fallen asleep at some point because he awakes to gentle hands tracing over his lips and jaw. Cas smiled before opening his eyes, “Hello Dean.” Dean captured Cas lips in a fervent kiss. When Dean pulled back to stare at Cas with those stunning green eyes, Cas chuckled. “That was an excellent way to be woken up.”

“Why do you love me Cas?” Dean asked seriously.

“I love you because without you I don’t feel whole. I love you because you’re smart, funny, and strong. I love you because I can’t imagine doing anything else.” Cas said and pulled Dean down to kiss him on the forehead.

“You think I’m sexy?” Dean asked with a mischievous light shining in his eyes.

“Of course.” 

“Then prove it alpha.” Dean challenged as he ran his hand down the front of Cas’ pants cupping Cas’ already hardening cock.

“Are you certain?” Cas asked at almost a whisper.

“Yes Cas. You’re always so patient. I know we’re not intimate very often. It’s not that I don’t want you all the time it’s just…” Dean said looking anxious.

“I know Dean. I am just glad to have you in my arms. I never want you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable.” Cas said rubbing circles into Dean’s back.

“You’re the best person I know Cas.” Dean said before running his hand up Cas’ shirt and kissing Cas’ chastely. “Now alpha, I think you are wearing too many clothes for what I want to do to you.”

Cas let out a low growl. “Dean… want you so bad.” Cas stripped off everything as fast as he could. Dean watch Cas’ every movement. He seemed to be savoring every bit of bare skin as it was revealed. “You’re liking the show aren’t you my omega?”

“Yes!” Dean said as he watched his alphas boxers finally hit the floor. “Alpha come unwrap your omega.” Dean said laying back on the bed trying to look coy. He knew just how to push Cas’ buttons. Cas resisted the urge to rush. He took his time undressing Dean. Cas would caress each new part of Dean that was revealed. He took extra care to kiss all of Dean’s scars of which there are many. Dean is self-conscious about them but Cas makes sure Dean knows every part of him is loved. 

Once Dean is naked Cas goes to lay on his back so Dean can mount him and ride him. This is their usual position because it makes Dean feel more comfortable because he is in control. Dean whimpers and Cas tilts his head in confusion and concern. “What’s wrong Dean?” Cas asks reaching out to grasped Dean’s hands and intertwine their fingers.

“I want you to make love to me Cas.” Dean says longingly.

“Of course Dean. At any time you feel uncomfortable and want to stop you just say the word.” Cas says slowly getting into position on top of Dean.

“I know and that is the reason I can do this. I trust you Cas. I know you’ll never hurt me. I trust you more than anyone, ever.” Dean says with such honesty that it pulls at the alphas heart.

“God Dean, I love you so much.” Cas says nuzzling into Dean neck leaving small nipping kisses. Cas takes a pillow and places it under Dean’s hips to make him more comfortable. He looks down into the gorgeous green eyes of his mate, his lover and his best friend. Cas feels a tear slide down his face.

“You’re crying?” Dean says as he takes a finger and wipes away the tear.

“Because I love you so much I can’t contain it Dean.” Cas says as he kisses Dean’s jaw.

“My sweet alpha, you’re going to make me cry if you’re not careful.” Dean warns.

“We’ll have none of that. I’d rather make you moan.” Cas say as he lines of with Dean’s opening and slowly pushes in. Dean does indeed moan. Cas starts out slow. Almost agonizingly slow until Dean is a pleading mess.

“Cas please!” Dean whines.

“What does my sweetheart need?” Cas coos.

“You… deeper… faster… please.” Dean says breathless.

Cas seizes Dean’s lips making the omega even more breathless. “Hold on to me Dean.” Dean does as commanded. Cas starts pounding into Dean with such ferocity that Dean is slowly inching up the bed toward the headboard.

“I’m close.” Dean whimpers.

“Me too Babe… hang on.” Cas wraps his hand around Dean small hard cock. Cas strokes him and Dean lets out some of the filthiest noises. Cas is so close and Dean knows it.

“Knot me alpha!” Dean declares loudly.

“Dean?” Cas says as a question. It’s very rare for them to go that far. It’s just difficult for Dean… emotionally.

“Yes, so sure!” Dean says with enough confidence to convince Cas. Cas’ knot starts to swell so he gives a few more deep thrust and it pops inside Dean’s rim. At the sensation and a good flick of Cas’ wrist Dean comes. Dean’s channel clamps down on Cas and the alpha gives himself over to his release. They lay there for quite a while locked together coming down from their high. Once they are able to separate, Cas goes to the bathroom and cleans himself and then brings a wash cloth and gently cleans his mate who seems to be on the verge of sleep.

“That was amazing Cas.” Dean slurs out. “Love you.”

“Love you to Dean.” The alpha says and he watches a smile cross his mate’s face. A moment later Cas is certain Dean is asleep.

Cas crawls into bed and cuddles his mate and conjures up the memory of the first time they met. He’ll never forget how close he felt to Dean the first day they met. Cas had known in that moment Dean was it for him. It all started over putting together a puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get the memory of how Cas met Dean.


	8. Meeting Dean

The Past that Haunts Us  
Chapter 8 – Meeting Dean

Gabriel spent a couple of week in the ICU before he was moved to a regular room. Gabe could barely speak and what words he could get out were either stuttered or labored. He also couldn’t walk or hold things. The doctors said his brain would rewire itself and he would improve with work. How much or how fast was anyone’s guess.

One of the hardest things for Cas was Gabriel didn’t get to attend Cas’ high school graduation. The only one there was the lawyer, Crowley. He informed Cas after the ceremony that Amara had allotted money for Cas to go to college. Cas made a decision on the spot, “Crowley, I want you to sale the house and find one close to my college. Also, find a rehab facility that will be close to both for Gabriel. I will not let my brother go through recovery without my full support.” Cas said with as much authority as he could muster.

“Of course, Mr. Novak.” Crowley said as he made note of his client’s requests. Crowley was good at what he did. In just three weeks Cas was moved in to a four bedroom house a five minute walk from his college campus. A week later Gabriel was moved to a rehab facility just a ten minute drive from the new house.

Cas was both excited about starting college and afraid at the same time. With the added stress of the uncertainty of Gabriel’s recovery, the young alpha was an emotional mess. Since college hadn’t started yet, Cas visited Gabriel every day.

Gabriel was having a tough go. Trying to recover physically was one thing but the emotional recovery was even more trying. Even though Michael and Luc were back in prison for violating the terms of their parole, Gabe seemed to think they would walk in any moment. Some days Gabe was so depressed he wouldn’t even try to speak or make eye contact with Cas and it broke Cas’ heart.

Today was one of Gabriel’s bad days and Cas was about to leave in defeat when he noticed a young male omega in the day room trying to put together a puzzle. The young omega was looking at the puzzle like he’d rather set it on fire than try to put it together. Cas found his feet carrying him across the room to the omega who strong distressed smell made Cas’ instinct scream ‘protect and comfort.’ “Are you okay?” Cas asked in a low voice trying not to startle the young man.

A pair of gorgeous green eyes looked up at him, “Not sure.” The omega said sounding defeated. “I can’t even put together a puzzle meant for an eight year old.” It was then Cas noticed the scars on the young omega’s head, face and most of the exposed skin. The omega was also in a wheelchair with cast on both legs.

“May I sit?” Cas asked gesturing to the chair next to the green eyed omega.

The omega took a huge breath, “You’re an alpha. It was an alpha that did this to me.” The omega said bluntly.

“I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone.” Cas said apologetically as he moved to back away.

“Stop. I can tell you’re not like most alphas. You have kind eyes. You can sit if you still want to. You smell good too. I hope that is not rude to say.” The green eyed omega said looking bashful.

“Thank you.” Cas says with the warmest smile. When he is seated he extends his hand for a handshake. “My name is Castiel.”

The omega takes Cas’ hand in a surprisingly firm handshake, “I’m Dean.”

“Well Dean… you smell nice too.” Cas said continuing to smile at Dean.

“Can I call you Cas? Castiel is quite the mouthful.” Dean says still a little shy.

“Certainly, may I help you with your puzzle?”

“Sure. The doctors said doing things like this can help my brain. It’s frustrating not to be able to do something that I used to be able to do so easily.” Dean said looking rueful.

“I sort of understand. My brother Gabriel, he is having similar issues. His is more speech and movement.” Cas explained.

“Is he older or younger?” Dean asked.

“He is older.” 

“Is he an alpha too?” Dean asked curiously.

“No he is an omega.” Cas answered as he started sorting through puzzle pieces.

“You come see him every day I’ve noticed.” Dean said sounding as though he thought it was odd.

“Yes. You seem surprised by that.” Cas said looking at Dean questioningly.

“Well… I’m sorry… my father was an alpha. When I presented he and my brother abandoned me. I’m just used to alphas only seeing omegas as property, for sport or as disposable.” Dean said slotting a puzzle piece into place.

“I love my brother very much. Being an omega doesn’t make you less of a person.” Cas said making eye contact with Dean.

“Like I said Cas. You’re not like most alphas.” Dean said giving Cas a small smile for the first time. That smile made something flutter inside Cas’ chest. Dean smell turned less sour and much sweeter. Cas couldn’t help stare at this beautiful creature. The next thing Cas knew Dean was waving his hand in front of his face saying, “Earth to alpha. Are you okay?” Dean said sounding worried.

“Yes, I’m fine. You have a beautiful smile Dean.” Cas complimented. Dean blushed so prettily that Cas nearly swooned. What was the matter with him?

“Are you trying to charm me Cas?” Dean asked looking through his beautiful eyelashes at Cas.

“Just making an honest observation.” Cas said sounding a tab embarrassed.

“Too bad.” Dean said disappointed.

“What?” Cas was confused.

“I think I like you Cas.” Dean said giving Cas a smile again.

Cas heart fluttered, “I think I like you too Dean. Even though I just met you I feel comfortable with you like I’ve known you for years. That is uncommon for me. My people skills are rusty.”

“I think you do just fine alpha. Let’s put this puzzle together and then how about you push me out into the garden. I’d like to know more about you Cas.” Dean said hopeful.

“I’d like that too.” Cas said eagerly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to the Present ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cas holds Dean close as he sleeps. Dean has come so far. Castiel can’t imagine a life without Dean. He’ll do what he has to in order to keep his omega safe. The alpha that did this to his mate has to be dealt with one way or another.


	9. A Glimpse of Sam and Gabe

The Past that Haunts Us  
Chapter 9 – A Glimpse of Sam and Gabe

Sam waits in his jeep outside the bakery for Gabriel to get off work. Sam doesn’t go in because he doesn’t want Gabe to feel smothered. The omega struggles daily but he has made progress and Sam won’t undermine that. Gabe is about fifteen minutes late getting off work and Sam starts to worry. Gabriel comes out a minute later with a red face and a tense stance. Sam immediately wanted to jump out of the jeep and wrap his arms around the omega but he resisted. He white knuckled the steering wheel and waited for Gabriel to get in.

Sam had never seen Gabriel at his worst but he had seen as close as he ever wanted. Sam has seen enough to know that if he ever comes face to face with Michael and Luc, he'll kill them with his bare hands. Sam had come to love Gabe. It started as companionship and respect and now Sam had to resist the urge to kiss Gabriel and cuddle the omega. Sam didn't want to destroy their friendship or cause Gabe any distress. Sam was an alpha after all and the fact that Gabe allowed their friendship after all he'd been through was more than Sam could have hoped for.

Sam is pulled from his thoughts when Gabriel wrenches the jeep door open and sits heavily with a huff. "Tough day?" Sam asks with his best comforting tone. Gabriel looks at the floor of the jeep for a few moments and says nothing which heightens Sam anxiety that something is wrong with his best friend. Sam keeps his hand firmly on the steering wheel to keep himself from touching Gabe. He only wants to offer him comfort but unexpected touches can sometimes set off a negative reaction.

"I don't understand how people can be so changeable and demanding. The Kline/Mills wedding is in less than a week and they keep making changes. If I get one more phone call from either the groom or the bride I'm quitting." Gabriel says dramatically and then looks at Sam with his a most severe face.

"What'd they change this time?" Sam asks knowing he'll probably hear about it anyway.

"They added an additional two tiers to the cake. It's is now a ten tiered cake. Jack, that's the groom, wants a fondant bow with a lacy look on top that winds it's way down the cake like a vine on top of the edible roses with pearl drops that the bride, Claire wants. It's turning into an absolute cluster fuck!"

"Who are these people?" Sam asked surprised Gabe hadn't already went off on them.

"Jack Kline in Senator Kelly Kline's omega son and Claire Mills is the alpha daughter of Jody Mills, owner and VP of Mills Private Security. They are both rich and trying to impress an even larger body of stuck up snobs." Gabriel said making a face like he'd just bit into a lemon.

"Glad I don't have to deal with those sorts of people." Sam said as he started the jeep.

"I'm sad to hear that Samsquatch. Cas and I are invited and I was hoping you'd be my plus one." Gabe said with a slight frown.

"Invited?" Sam puzzled how Cas and Gabe had any connection to these people.

"It's is because of our aunt Amara. She was quite connected before she disappeared on us." Gabe explained. It was easy to forget that Gabe and Cas were loaded. They both lived modest lives in modest homes. Gabe lived in a one bedroom apartment while Cas and Dean lived in a modest three bedroom home in a mid range community. They both worked even though they didn't need to. Most people had no idea that they were millionaires. Sam didn't know how much money they had nor did he want to know. Money didn't impress him nor did he care for it. It usually brought out the worst in people. He was glad to know that wasn't the case with Gabriel and Cas.

"Gabe I'm not good enough for that and I don't have any appropriate clothes." Sam said. He didn't think he was good enough for Gabe. Sam had done some horrible things and he felt there was no amount of atonement to wash those sins clean.

"Your good enough for me and that's what matters. Cas is bringing Dean. I'll need you Sam." Gabe didn't explain and he didn't need to. Gabe didn't do well in social situations. Sam didn't need to hear anymore. Gabriel needed him and he'd be there.

"If you need me, I'm there but I don't have the clothes." Sam interjected.

"Tomorrow you, me, Cas and Dean are going shopping. It's on me Samshine since you're there to keep me from losing my shit." Gabriel said bluntly.

"I'm always here for you Gabe." Sam said as he pulled up to the curb in front of Gabriel's apartment.

"I know. Are you coming in?" Gabriel says hopeful.

"Sure." Sam said as he put the jeep in park and gave Gabriel a warm smile. He usually took every opportunity he could to spend time with the omega. He followed Gabe up the stairs to the third for apartment Sam felt more at home in than his own place. 

Sam sat at the table while Gabriel made sandwiches for them to eat. Sam always tried to help but Gabriel would shoo him away. He did manage to win the right to wash dishes on occasion. They took their usual spots on the couch. Gabriel put Sam in charge of finding something for them to watch. "Action or comedy?" Sam asked.

"Comedy... I could use a laugh." Gabriel said before taking a bite of his sandwich. Sam considered his friend a moment before picking a movie to watch. He found himself longing to cuddle his friend but he denied himself. They were about a half hour into the movie. Both were done eating when Gabriel cleared his throat, "Are we going to keep this dance up much longer?" Gabriel asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked trying to keep his voice level.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I can practically feel you wanting to touch me Sam. It's not unwanted. I want you too." Gabriel said motioning for Sam to move closer.

"Are you sure. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Sam was hoping that he would finally have the guts and the permission.

"Sam get over here." Gabe said with no room left for argument. Sam moved over till they were touching from hip to shoulder. Gabriel leaned his head on Sam's shoulder as he seizes Sam's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I like you too Sam" Gabriel says softly. They stay that way the rest of the night. Simply leaning on one another and holding hands.

Gabriel eventually falls asleep. Sam carries the omega to bed and takes up his post on the couch where he has spent many a night watching over the omega.


	10. $4000 Dollar Suit

The Past that Haunts Us  
Chapter 10 – $4000 Dollar Suit

Sam had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. His idea of dressing up was wearing jeans without holes and a clean button up shirt. Just thinking about wearing a suit was making him itch. Here he was though with Cas, Dean and Gabe shopping for a suit to wear to a wedding of people he didn’t know. Needless to say he would do anything for Gabriel.

The tailor was doing final fittings for Gabe and Dean’s suits they had already order. Cas’ was already ready to take home. Finally all eyes focused on Sam and he had to fight the urge to crawl underneath something. “Trevor, do you have anything to fit Sam that you could have ready for him before the weekend.” Cas asked the stoic man that had been helping them. He looked Sam up and down with a hard eye. He started to approach Sam with a measuring tape and Sam fought the urge to flee. After about five minutes of being measured, Sam almost reached his breaking point when Trevor finally backed off.

“I think I have an unrelieved black Gucci in the back that might work. It’ll run about 4k.” Trevor said to Cas with a questioning look.

“That will be fine. Bring it out for Sam to try on.” Cas said grinning.

After Trevor had left to retrieve the suit Sam looked at Cas with shock, “Did he just say the suit was going to cost $4,000?”

“Yes.” Cas said without a second thought. Castiel seemed unconcerned with a single outfit costing so much. Sam was utterly confounded. 

“Are you insane?” Sam blurted out. He looks at Cas like he has two heads. Sam starts to rub his hands nervously on his jeans.

“I don’t think so. I’ve been accused on occasion of being a little odd. Why Sam?” Cas said tilting his head as he tried to puzzle out the source of Sam distress.

“That is almost two months wages for me.” Sam explained and waited for Cas to act as he thought anyone should.

“Sam I told you this is on me and Gabe.” Cas said thinking that would solve Sam’s distress. Cas soon found out he was wrong.

“Cas this is just too extravagant.” Sam said starting to back towards the exit.

Cas finally on Sam’s wavelength put a hand out to stop Sam’s retreat. “Oh no you don’t. Sam you are good to my brother. Since you two started hanging out he has come out of his shell a lot. He is much happier. Secondly, Amara left us more money than we will ever need. We like to live simply. Gabriel needs you. Purchasing this suit helps my brother. Lastly, I have grown to count you as my brother too Sam. Having you with us has meant a great deal to Dean. So take the damn suit because you’re part of this family.” Cas finished giving Sam a stern look.

“Okay but let’s not make a habit of this.” Sam said coming back to stand next to Castiel.

“I make no promises Sam.” Cas said giving Sam a mischievous smile. Sam looks at Cas like he’d like to punch him.

“What are you two talking about?” Dean says walking over to them.

“Oh just how Sam is part of the family and family takes care of one another.” Cas says nonchalant.

“He knows how much his suit is going to cost doesn’t he.” Dean puzzles out quickly.

“Yes darling, but I won the argument this time.” Cas replies sweetly pulling Dean into a chaste kiss.

“Sam when Cas gets it in his mind he is going to do something it is better just to let him have his way. We care about you Sam.” Dean chokes out.

“I know.” Sam says as he pulls his brother into a hug.

“Oh! Are we handing out hugs? I want one.” Gabe says as he strides up to the group. They all laugh as first Cas, then Dean and lastly Sam hugs Gabriel. Sam hangs onto the omega a lot longer than Dean or Cas did. 

Sam whispers into Gabriel’s ear, “I’d be willing to hug you through the apocalypse.” Gabriel responds by kissing Sam on the cheek as they pull out of the hug.


	11. Anything for Them

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-7_10_2018_ac492317-f098-422f-82b4-825277d10469_zps6ktqitke.jpg.html)

The Past that Haunts Us  
Chapter 11 – Anything for Them

Cas is watching Dean soak in their garden tub. Soon they will have to put on their expensive suits and socialize with a bunch of elite assholes. Normally Cas would decline an invitation like the wedding but Cas has a goal to achieve in going. He just hopes that when he informs Sam that the alpha will be on board with his plan. Right now though Cas is enjoying the fine view of his omega relaxing. Dean has been through so much and Cas loves the small moments when the lines of care melt from Dean’s face. 

Dean stands to get out of the tub and Cas rushes over with a towel and wraps Dean in it before pulling him in for a kiss. “What was that for?” Dean asked with amusement as they break the kiss.

“Looking how you do right now how could I not want to taste you.” Cas says with love and want coloring his voice.

“The things you say.” Dean says rolling his eyes in fake annoyance. Cas breathes in Dean’s scent to ensure himself that his mate is there and happy as his mind gets drawn back to a time when that wasn’t the case.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cas started dividing his visits to the rehab clinic in-between seeing Gabriel and Dean. On days when Gabriel was in one of his moods and didn’t want Cas around, Cas spent the whole time with Dean. Dean was making progress daily. Cas was overjoyed at every milestone. When the casts came off, Cas was there to support Dean on his first day of physical therapy. The day the plastic surgeon came to discuss fixing some of Dean’s scars, Cas was there as a shoulder to lean on. Cas was so proud of both Gabe and Dean’s recovery.

Then Cas got the phone call. Since Dean was a ward of the state, Cas had left his name and number with the kind head nurse, Jo. She promised to call him if Dean ever needed him. It was 9am on a Monday when Cas’ phone rang. “Hello.”

“Castiel?” a female voice said sounding worried.

“Yes.” Cas answered as he sat down at his kitchen table in front of a bowl of cereal.

“This is Jo from the rehab facility. You said to call if Dean needed you. He needs you like right now.” Jo said sounding anxious.

Cas jumped up and grabbed his coat and keys leaving the cereal to become mush. “What going on Jo?” Cas said as he walked out his front door to his car.

“Dean was informed he was being released from the facility soon. Since he is a ward of the state they are putting him in a co-ed group home. There will be alpha’s. He is in hysterics. If he doesn’t calm down soon Dr. Talbot will sedate him.” Jo said with alarm. Dean hated being sedated. The alpha that… Cas couldn’t put words to what that monster did to him, had used drugs on him.

“I’m in my car on the way. Try not to let that happen. We both know that would set Dean back.” Cas relayed as he started speeding in the direction of the rehab facility.

“I’ll do my best Castiel.” Jo said before hanging up.

Cas called Crowley and relayed what was happening. “What would you like to do Mr. Novak?” Crowley asked.

“I need you to get me guardianship of Dean. I won’t let them do this to him. His mental state won’t survive it.” Cas pleaded with Crowley.

“I will see it done. I won’t fail my best client.” Crowley pledged as he hung up. Castiel knew he meant his richest client. Castiel had more money than he would ever need and he hated it. He didn’t want anyone to know. He wanted people to see him, Castiel the English major and not Castiel Novak the millionaire.

Cas rushed in and went straight for Dean’s room. Jo ran to him and stopped him. “He is in the group session room.” She said breathless. Cas bounded in and found Dean on the floor in a full manic panic attack. 

At first Cas was at a loss of what to do. It took him a few seconds and then he was laying down on the floor in front of Dean. He scooted as close as he could to the crying omega and crooked his neck so Dean could scent him. Dean’s eyes, which had been clenched shut, opened wide. “Cas” Dean said as a sob.

“Dean, sweetheart.” The endearment came out without his permission but it seemed to help Dean.

“They are going to make me live with a bunch of alpha’s” Dean cried out.

“They most certainly are not.” Cas declared.

“I’m a minor omega Cas. A ward of the state. I am powerless.” Dean cried new tears.

“Not for long. My lawyer is at this minute working to get me named as your guardian. You can come home with me if you want.” Cas vowed even though he was afraid Dean wouldn’t want to.

“Why would you do that? I’m nothing. Broken. Trash.” Dean sobbed

“No. You are Dean. Smart. Brave. Lovely.” Cas stroked Dean’s cheek.

“And here I thought I was the one with brain damage.” Dean chuckled through tears.

After a few minutes of Dean scenting Cas they were able to get him up and back to his room before the doctors caught wind of his break down. Cas sat on Dean’s bed holding the omega and rocking him slowly. “Cas?”

“Yes Dean.” Cas rubbed Dean’s back.

“Are you really going to take me home with you, if you can?” Dean asked.

“Only if you want to.” Cas insured.

“I think I want to. You’re crazy to want me you know?” Dean buried his face in Cas’ chest.

“I need to confess something to you. I think I’m in love with you.” Cas admitted.

“Like I said crazy. I think I am too.” Dean sighed.

Dean soon fell asleep in Cas arms. Cas’ phone vibrated with text alert.

From: Crowley   
* I called in favors with the mayor and a judge. You have full guardianship of Dean Winchester. I am faxing the paperwork to the rehab facility and Dean’s social worker. He will be released at the end of the week from rehab into your care. *

 

Cas finally breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down at Dean sleeping.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was brought back to the present by Dean waving his hand in his face. “Cas where did you go?” Dean said with a smile.

“Oh I was just musing on how wonderful and gorgeous you are.” Cas responded taking a long look at Dean in his black suit and emerald tie. Dean blushes.

“I’m ready to go when you are. We said we’d pick Gabriel and Sam up soon.” Dean reminds Cas.

“Yes, but I have something for you first.” Cas says pulling open a drawer and pulling out a box. Cas gives Dean the box with a smile. Dean opens it finding gold cuff links with emeralds in them.

“Alpha why are you spoiling me?” Dean says playful.

“Because my omega you deserve to be spoiled.” Cas says and captures Dean’s lips in a passionate kiss.

__________

Sam is about ready to take his tie and throw it out the window. Why on earth had Sam agreed to go to this infernal wedding? Then he sees Gabriel coming toward him and he remembers. He is doing this for him and the alpha settles.

“Having trouble Sammy?” Gabriel says quirking and eyebrow.

“Yes.” Sam says violently trying to fix his tie again.

“Let me before you shred it.” Gabriel says walking up to Sam close and expertly fixing the tie. Sam sighs and looks into Gabriel’s eyes.

“You’re amazing.” Sam whispers. Gabriel blushes and Sam loses control. He bends down and presses his lips to Gabe’s. It’s only a couple of seconds but then realizes what he’s done and moves to step away. “I’m sorry.” Sam apologizes.

“Don’t you dare! Get your gigantic self back over here and kiss me again.” Gabriel says breathless. Sam chuckles but complies. They are interrupted by a knock on the door. It’s Cas and sadly it is time to go.  
_______

 

Cas hired a limo to take them to the wedding. Cas helps Gabriel inside to sit with Dean. Cas then leans in and says, “Sam forgot something, we’ll be back in a moment.” Sam looks at Cas confused. Cas ushers Sam back inside Gabriel’s building.

“What’s going on?” Sam inquires.

“I need to tell you the real reason I needed you to come to this wedding. I need your help. It is for Gabriel and Dean. Michael and Lucifer are up for parole in two months. I plan to talk to the senator about pulling strings to get their parole denied. I need you to talk to Jody Mills. When she met you she liked you. I need you to get her to use her connections to find the alpha that …” Cas’ voice cracks. “The alpha that hurt Dean. I can’t wait any longer. I want him gone.”

Sam is quiet for a moment. His face stone cold serious. “Tell me exactly what to do Cas and I’ll do it. Anything for Gabriel and Dean.” Cas gives Sam an approving look as he lays out his plan for Sam. No one will hurt Dean or Gabriel again if they can help it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts.


End file.
